


Современные разговоры

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: Мы просто писали драбблики по картинкам :)





	1. Океан

— Океан? — переспросил Акменра. — А это как?..  
  
— Ну... это много-много воды, — Ларри поднял голову с подушки и усмехнулся. — Без берегов.  
  
— Без берегов? Совсем?..  
  
Боже мой, какие ошарашенные глаза. Таких глаз у Ака не было даже тогда, когда он первый раз услышал слова «кофеварка», «автомобиль» и «я тебя люблю». Ну да, конечно. В своей древнеегипетской жизни всё, что он видел — это речку с крокодилами, а у неё все-таки были берега.  
  
— Я тут читал, — продолжал Акменра, глядя в потолок, — книгу... роман. Там герой говорил: «Моя любовь к тебе не имеет берегов!»  
  
— Господи, Ак. Только не говори, что эта ерунда нашлась в музейной библиотеке.  
  
— Нет. Кто-то из посетителей на лавочке забыл.   
  
— Из посетительниц, наверное? — ещё раз усмехнулся Ларри. — Такую ерунду обычно женщины читают.   
  
— Не знаю насчёт ерунды, — Акменра хмыкнул и приподнялся на локте, — а вот «не имеет берегов» — это... очень точно. Да. И знаешь... я бы хотел когда-нибудь посмотреть на океан.  
  
Он посмотрел на Ларри и снова улёгся на спину, устремясь взглядом куда-то вверх.  
  
— Я подумаю, Ак: может быть, мы как-нибудь выберемся на побережье. Только смотреть придётся в темноте.  
  
— Ну, что же делать, — философски заметил Акменра. И сделал вид, будто пожимает плечами: это вообще сложновато, когда лежишь, но он честно попробовал.  
  
Ларри тоже уставился в потолок — ох, и грязный потолок в комнате охраны, клининг, что ли, вызвать? — и думал: как было бы здорово, если бы они могли приехать на побережье днём. Когда солнце, песчаный пляж... и вода. Без берегов. Можно было бы рисовать пальцами на песке, хохотать, когда рисунки будет облизывать волна, и целоваться, пока никто не видит.  
  
Но...  
  
Грех было жаловаться на судьбу. Ларри в очередной раз это подумал, и ему стало намного легче.


	2. Постапокалипсис

— Великий Осирис, мне это не выговорить никогда. Скажи медленно... и по слогам?  
  
Ник покровительственно глянул и рассмеялся:  
  
— Ну, Ак! Не придуривайся. Это же просто. Давай вместе еще раз: пост-апо-ка-лип-сис. Это такая штука... ну, события после того, как на земле происходит глобальная катастрофа! Восстание машин, искусственный разум... вот например, мирные земледельцы собирают урожай, и тут на горизонте появляются киборги-убийцы! И еще куча огроменных железяк, которые...  
  
— Ник, — подошел Ларри, — ты уже на Рекси накатался? Иди поспи, а то завтра тебе в школу.  
  
— Не, пап, я не хочу! Мы тут с Аком так интересно разговариваем!  
  
— Ну да, — кивнул Акменра. — Про этот... пост-апо-кали-псис. Уф. Киборги-убийцы, восстание машин и прочие андроиды с лазерными мечами.  
  
— Ак? А откуда ты знаешь про андроидов и лазерные мечи? — удивлению Ника не было предела.  
  
— Я читаю книги, смотрю фильмы и вообще интересуюсь современной действительностью. Просто пока еще не все термины освоил.  
  
Ник посмотрел на Акменра, потом на отца, присевшего рядом на диван, и ехидно усмехнулся:  
  
— Папа, а ты являешься основной частью современной действительности, которой Ак интересуется?  
  
Ларри вздрогнул и отодвинулся подальше, в панике высвободив руку Акменра. Черт! Уже привычка.  
  
— Водите меня за нос который год, словно я младенец, — обиделся Ник. — Мне тринадцать лет! Взяли бы да сказали: так, мол, и так...  
  
— А ты бы нам — да вы чокнулись оба, я маме расскажу? — не выдержал Ларри.  
  
— Я что, похож на предателя? — Ник вскочил и начал размахивать руками. — Да как ты вообще...  
  
— На киборга-убийцу ты сейчас похож, — улыбнулся Акменра. — Не сердись. Если бы мой отец сейчас спросил меня, не хочу ли я ему что-то рассказать, я бы тоже сказал — не хочу. Потому что... понимаешь, некоторые вещи, которые не вписываются в привычное русло жизни, они... могут задеть людей. Сделать им больно. Так что нужно было подготовиться... и тебя подготовить: а то вдруг ты подумаешь, что твой папа с ума сошёл. Со мной вместе.  
  
— А скажете — нет? — расхохотался Ник. — Но вообще да, если бы мама про вас узнала, дома был бы такой апокалипсис, ужас просто. Кстати, Ак, скажи — ты после Кембриджа стал такой зануда или у моего папы научился?  
  
Акменра и Ларри переглянулись и решили не прояснять этот вопрос. По крайней мере, при ребёнке.


	3. Город будущего

— А вот тут они повесили картину — Город будущего, — Ребекка подвела фараона к противоположной стене. — Макфи сказал, что современные дети просто не могут без своего постака... постапа... тьфу! Честное слово, не выучу никак.  
  
— Постапокалипсис, — сказал Акменра. — Я выучил. Мне пришлось.  
  
— Еще бы! Когда твоему ребёнку тринадцать лет... ой, прости! Я хотела сказать... — Ребекка зажала рот ладонью.  
  
— Ты хотела сказать — когда ребёнку твоего партнёра... или бойфренда... или как там? — тринадцать лет? Да, еще и не такое выучишь. Приходится соответствовать. Так что там про Город будущего?  
  
— Это такая современная идея, что после глобальной катастрофы все будет отстроено заново. Вот такой предполагается город, — Ребекка еще раз указала на картину.  
  
Акменра посмотрел на зелёные заросли, на воду в тумане, на остатки старых построек среди высоченных зданий из стекла и бетона... и вдруг сказал:  
  
— На современный Каир похоже. Там тоже, можно сказать, произошёл апокалипсис, а потом все отстроили заново. Совсем другая страна.  
  
— Ты все еще тоскуешь, да? — сочувственно спросила Ребекка.  
  
— Немножко. Иногда. Но...   
  
— Но?  
  
— Я не знаю, как это сказать, если честно. Я с одной стороны тоскую, а с другой — очень радуюсь. Тому, что мне повезло попасть в будущее. И встретиться кое с кем, — Акменра улыбнулся.   
  
— Ой, это да! Ты даже до вот таких городов сможешь дожить! — тут Ребекка снова зажала себе рот ладонью. И подумала, что сегодня у нее и правда что-то с тактичностью.


End file.
